


Sickening Beast

by Anonymous



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book!Hiccup and Movie!Hiccup are twins, English is my second language, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, The underage that is because there is a teenager masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hiccup shoot down a night fury, and the only person who believe him is not happy with it.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Sickening Beast

Hiccup felt his cheeks burn in shame when his dad started screaming in front of the village about how he should listen to what he says, and he couldn’t just concentrate in him while the village needed the chief. 

The standard Stoick stuff, especially the part where he wouldn’t listen when his first son just shot _a Night Fury!_

It was dark and Hiccup wasn’t totally sure where it landed, but he did it! He brought down the most dangerous dragon of all! And of course, nobody was there to see it, or to believe it. 

Or so he thought when he saw a disappointed look in a pair of green eyes, identical to his.

_“Oh no,”_ It was what he thought, swallowing in what everybody thought was a sign of fear by the chief, ignoring the fact that Hiccup wasn’t listening to all because his glare was focused on his twin. Of course, Horrendous would not like this. 

Despite being both scrawny, green-eyed guys, it was easy to differentiate the two. Horrendous was a ginger head, his hair while shorter than Hiccup’s was even more of a disaster, and more freckles than his older brother. He used a helmet all times, despite the fact that one of the horns was broken; probably in an attempt to blend with the people of the village. 

It was ironic that his sibling was blending in the village while Hiccup was the one doing the effort to fit it. 

Hiccup started to pay attention to his surroundings when he felt a light hit in his head, provided by Gobber who was apparently, supposed to escort him to the house. He just rolled his eyes, expecting that the people would be busy enough to bring everything back to normal than with him. 

Nobody spoke to Horrendous, not that he heard, but like he was supposed to come in, his twin shortly was beside him in this procession. At other times, Hiccup would feel better to not do this alone, but with how Horrendous was looking at him…today was not one of those times. 

And obviously his wish for this to end as soon as possible wasn’t going to happen without his peers mocking him. 

“Quite a performance”

“A never seen anyone mess up that badly. That help!”

“Thank you, thank you I was trying” Hiccup responded dismissively, is not like he wasn’t accustomed to it; besides, once he recovered that night fury the idiot of Snotlout would eat his words. 

“And what about you Horrific? Hiding with the rest of the chickens?” Because he was just like this, he wanted to mock his twin even he didn’t do anything bad. “Useless and Horrific” is what he called them, to get into their skin.

It worked for Hiccup. 

Before he took the time to look back at him and respond with something, Horrendous took his hand and make him stop.

“Just don’t listen to him, it doesn’t matter” he whispered close to him, Hiccup could feel his breath at that distance, and needed all his restraint to not shiver to it, or the familiar sensation of their hands together. 

_“For the gods sake Haddock, get it together”_ Hiccup's lips became a firm line, trying to not respond in ways he knew were wrong. He didn’t need to do anything, since soon enough Gobber was shoving Snotlout to the side; at least Horrendous wouldn’t claim anything to their unofficial uncle. 

Hiccup wanted to justify himself to Gobber, said that he actually did shoot that dragon, that if at least his father listened about the searching party, all of them could see. All those words were trapped in his throat, all because he couldn’t talk about killing dragons in front of Horrendous. 

He had a secret, one only Hiccup knew; Horrendous actually liked dragons. 

The older twin wasn’t sure why he would like them; I mean he guessed they could be cool with all the fire breathing thing and flying around, but they destroyed their houses and live stock constantly, for Thor sake his mother died thanks to them! 

Of course, Hiccup wouldn’t recriminate that to him, he never could. He knew his little sibling was the oddest one, and in that village that only meant trouble. For that very reason Horrendous normally took care of animals and trying to keep them in a safe place during raids; a justifiable reason for not being close to dragons and not saying to everybody to stop. 

Horrendous dream was the coexistence of dragons and humans, and Hiccup loved his twin too much to tell him that was impossible. 

_“If only it was the right kind of love”_ a voice inside of him whispered, and he wanted nothing more that buried it to the ground. 

For stuff like that is why he needed to do this. If he shot a dragon not only his dad would respect him, not only he would become the hero of his village, but he also could get a girlfriend. I mean, after getting down a night fury, Astrid should be interested in a date with him, right? It was his best chance, and with that, an opportunity to get a girl. 

Surely, if he had a girlfriend, all those odd feelings would disappear, right? 

Gobber again brings him back to reality; this time with a sigh and a phrase “Just…stop trying so hard to be something you are not”

Hiccup resisted the impulse to sigh. Of course, he would not get it; despite losing limbs nobody respected him less, he didn’t need to prove anything to somebody, he wasn’t the one who needed to not only to fit in the village, but also fight sickening urges. 

“I just want to be one of you guys” he responded, before going inside the hut. Hiccup didn’t have the opportunity to close the door totally when he heard another response. 

“I will catch you in a moment Gobber” just like that, both Haddock kids were in their house, both waiting to hear soft footsteps going away to have more privacy, and even what that had happened, none of them said nothing. 

Hiccup saw him, Horrendous was actively trying to avoid looking at him, toying with his fingers and looking down. Was awkwardness, or what he had done was enough to guarantee his twin not wanting to look at him? That idea, the fact that perhaps Horrendous could hate him right now, become a knot in his throat and a pain in his chest. 

“What?” Hiccup finally broke the silence, his tone of voice harsher than he actually wanted, but the truth is that he was scared of his response. 

“You…you actually did it? You saw the dragon fell?” He finally asked, still avoiding looking at him. Part of Hiccup wanted to demand his brother to look him in the eye, the other part of him was silent, scared of the idea that this might affect their relationship. 

“Yes, I did, is probably close to Raven’s point” this time he said it with a lot less energy than with their father. Horrendous’s face becomes more saddened that it already was, having the confirmation of something he obviously wished wasn’t true. 

Hiccup felt a thousand needles inside his heart at that moment, but instead of moping for it, his first reaction was lash out against those feelings. Sadly, that included the reason for those. 

“Oh c’mon! What else I could have done? You know killing dragons means everything here! I need to make my mark!” He said similar words to Gobber, but right now, it sounded a lot less convincing that before. 

Those green eyes were still eluding him “I thought…I thought you understand” he sounded so disappointed, like the only person in his world betrayed him.

In a sense, that is what it happened; Hiccup was the only one who never recriminate him for saying dragons were cool, the one who played along with his deadly nadder plushie insisting to pretend they became friends. While everybody was mocking him, Hiccup was strong at his side, the only friendly glare in the entire village. 

And that support suddenly fell apart with this. 

More than anything else, Hiccup wanted to say sorry, hug him while pleading for forgiveness; caress his disaster of hair between his fingers, and kiss his forehead as they did like children, and perhaps just for a chance, lower his lips towards Horrendous l-

_That was enough._

Rebelling against it, Hiccup put his hands into a fist and shout “You cannot expect me to be like you! I’m the one who will become the next chief, I need to make them respect me! If I do this Astrid would look at me, maybe give me a chance, and then-!”

_“Stop having these feelings for you!”_ he stops himself before giving away that part, he already did enough damage to their relationship enough, if he somehow makes Horrendous hate him for real, he knew he couldn’t live with himself. 

Luckily enough, Horrendous didn’t pressure to ask what was next, yet his glare darkened when a certain part of the discussion catch his attention. 

“Astrid, is this about her?” he asked, almost offended. 

“Yes! No! It is just, more complicated than that!” Why he looked somehow worse with that knowledge? He had a crush on Astrid? A lot of boys did, and yet, the idea of his twin looking dreamily around her, nervous and probably babbling. Something inside of Hiccup, something dark and wrong, wanted to take Horrendous into his arms and possessively claim _to not think of her, to just look at him for a minute-_

**This is very wrong.**

Hiccup grabs his head and lets a hoarse scream out of him, shutting in his own head _“Stop! For Thor’s sake, he is my brother! I cannot think like that!”_

And yet, he does. 

“Hiccup!”

“Just go! Let me alone! I don’t want you near me!” _Because I fear I would do something very wrong if I do._

That proves to be a deterrent for Horrendous, who looked hurt for those words, and Hiccup bit his lower lip to not take it back. This was for the best, for both of them, he couldn’t just get more sleepiness nights like this. 

“Okay” Horrendous muttered, defeated, getting out of the hut and just like Gobber, his steps shortly reported he was gone. 

Feeling his legs failing him, Hiccup just let himself fell in the ground, and use his fist to hit his stupid head. Why? Why it needed to be like this? Why he needed to desire his own brother, his own blood? Why he couldn’t have a normal crush like being in love with Astrid?!

_“Like Horrendous does”_

That reminder fills him with rage, that beast he envisioned in his mind, the one he imagined was the root of his love for his twin, suddenly was full of jealousy and envy. Now that nobody was looking, Hiccup let that beast out and let his mind dream with what he wanted to do. 

He imagines himself running towards Horrendous, told him that Astrid was a stick in the mud that just because was a good warrior didn't mean she was a good partner, tell him that they had been always together, and should always be like that. Make promises about stopping this war together, as brothers, and then kiss his lips proclaiming nobody could get in the middle of them. 

Hiccup wanted to feel those hips against his own, sharing warm against the cold of this island, being so close them forgot they were different people, and then-

Fuck, he got a boner. 

_“Of course it would happen”_ Hiccup saw with hate the budge that was present in his pants; wishing he could justify this with being one of those random-erections his father told him that would happen, but he knew very well that was a cheap excuse and there was nobody there to lie about it. 

I mean, is not like himself could believe it. 

Taking advantage of being in his own house, he goes upstairs, to his bed. Below it was a little bottle of oil, one he used for those times when he couldn’t handle the friction. Since he always did this stuff once his twin was asleep and taking advantage of the bedsheet, he has never been caught, to this day at least. 

Put his pants down, and soon he was relieving himself. A lot of times he would have tried to picture Astrid in his mind, imagining her saying perverted whispers towards his thigh before taking him. It never worked, the image was too off, sounding too fake to be real, and ending just throwing off his game. 

But right now, the beast was into play, so he didn’t take time to imagine Horrendous. 

His hands would be in Horrendous’s hair, tangling his fingers in that nest of a head, feeling that sharp tongue (one of the things they had in common) bobbling his cock, tasting it, his skin would shine in sweat, and look amazing with the light of a candle; moans being silenced for having his mouth full, but still little sounds would show that he liked it just like his older brother, and soon they could change places. 

He imagined Horrendous opening his mouth, licking the head slowly to tease, but all the times his eyes would be in him, showing how much he likes to lick his brother’s cock. 

And with that image in mind, Hiccup came in his own hand, getting the fluids in it and shortly cleaning it against the sheets; nobody would notice it, probably. At least nobody could know what he was thinking. 

_“Gods, I’m the worst,”_ he thought to himself, already familiar with the shame that came with those sickening feelings, and the desire to just stop it already.

And this was his chance. 

Now that his mind was well, more focused, he could go back to Raven’s Point, and find that dragon; and finally, become the hero of the island and get Astrid to look at him. 

And Horrendous…he just hoped he could forgive him, but better being a dragon killer than an incest brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something, and while is my first time with incest and is probably all over the place, I kinda like it? Look since the third book of the how to train your dragons series I had been shipping these two, not sure why but fuck I do. 
> 
> But that was months ago, this idea didn't come true until I saw somebody writing a punkcup and nercup au, where they were fighting for Astrid...totally legit good writing! but damn is not my cup of tea, so my first thought was "fuck him, I want the twins together now"
> 
> Of course, I'm not that much of an asshole to stole their idea with a content they will surely hate. So I ask myself "what could be a good concept for a twin for Hiccup?" and remember there is a book counterpart that is similar but not quite movie Hiccup, so bingo. 
> 
> I doubt anybody would like this shit, but damn I will write more because I'm desperate and I just love this idea so much. 
> 
> Who knows.


End file.
